ALMAS INTERCAMBIADAS
by HinataBueso93
Summary: Un peligroso hechizo de amor, pondra a Sasuke en una gran encrusijada, donde la pasion y el deseo son capaces de nublar la razon, el honor y las normas... -¡No desearas a la mujer de tu amigo! ¿Como poder evitar esto con alguien como Hinata...? *Complaciendo a evilangelux...* SasuHina Lemon


**ALMAS INTERCAMBIADAS  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

One-Short Ganador…

Complaciendo a **evilangelux**

"Espero sea de tu agrado, y disculpa la tardanza"

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

*Este Fanfic es una especie de SasuHina, si no te agrada esa pareja, por favor abstente de leer.

*Contiene escenas eróticas.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sin más Preámbulo, que inicie la función**

* * *

Todas las personas tenemos sueños, metas que nacen en nuestra infancia y por las cuales luchamos con todo nuestro corazón y nuestras fuerzas. Bien… ella había esperado paciente por él, guardando su alma, su cuerpo y su amor solo para él, aun sin la esperanza de ser correspondida le amo por años, aun cuando no le veía, cuando él no la notaba si quiera…ella le amo.

Ahora la vida le había recompensado esos años de paciente espera y le había concedido su sueño; era la esposa de Uzumaki Naruto, el hokage de la hoja; y le había regalado dos retoños que llegaron para terminar de iluminar su vida. No se podía quejar ¿cierto? Todo era perfecto ahora ¿verdad?

Pues ahí sentada en soledad frente aquel hermoso riachuelo; desperdiciando suspiros al viento y con la mirada un poco ensombrecida, sosteniendo la merienda que había preparado para su esposo y que por vueltas del destino no pudo entregarle; no parecía ser tan dichosa, no parecía plena.

— _¿Acaso soy una mala persona por esto? —_ pensó para sus adentros— _¿Será malo desear tenerlo un día para mí, solo para mí?_

Unas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos y fue imposible detener las demás; salían y salían humedeciendo sus rosadas mejillas y desgastando sus fuerzas.

—Perdóname…perdóname Naruto-kun, soy una mala persona por desear esto—decía con dificultad entre murmullos y llanto— ser hokage era tu más valioso sueño… quien soy yo para meterme en tus sueños…

Se sentía tan tonta, como cuando era pequeña y lloraba por cosas sin sentidos; sentía vergüenza de si misma y se recrimino por ser tan débil, por dejar que la soledad en la que se encontraba le abatiera y la llenara de melancolía.

.

.

.

Esa mañana se despertó temprano y con su mano derecha busco al lado de su cama a su marido; pero este no estaba.

— ¿Se habrá levantado antes?

Encamino sus pasos a la cocina y para su sorpresa; dentro del microondas; aun estaba la comida que había dejado la noche anterior para él.

Sonrió con melancolía… él no había llegado a dormir.

—Mi pobre Naruto; así no tendrás fuerzas el día de hoy.

Y diciendo esto, tomo la decisión de cocinar ramen y llevárselo a su marido hasta la mansión hokage, total, Himawari había ido a un entrenamiento especial con su tía Hanabi y su Abuelo; y Boruto se encontraba en una misión que supuestamente duraría una semana.

—No es mala idea, le llevare la comida y aprovechare para verlo ya no te veo desde la mañana de ayer.

Amarro sus largos cabellos en un moño improvisado y se colocó el delantal dando así inicio a su trabajo matutino.

Iba emocionada, pues aunque no era mucho lo que había estado sin verle ya le extrañaba.

El camino hacia la mansión lo hizo sin prisa, pasando entre las personas como si fuera una civil, apreciaba mas eso; podía saludar a todo transeúnte que pasaba a su lado y compartir sonrisas con los niños, los ancianos y las personas de los puestos en los alrededores. Era la esposa del Hokage, pero su humildad y su sencillez adornaban su personalidad y la hacían brillar ante todo aquel que la viera pasar.

Al fin llego a su desino, la gran mansión Hokage. Entro después de saludar al guardia de la entrada y teniendo pase inmediato y sin protocolo; pues no había nadie en todo el continente que no le reconociera y le brindara el honor que el título de su marido le ofrecía.

—Hola Hinata— Le saludo su vieja amiga al verle llegar a las oficinas.

—Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal estas? — Contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

—Un poco atareada con estos reportes.

—¿Naruto-kun está en su oficina?

—No Hinata, él, Sasuke y Shikamaru salieron desde ayer a una reunión; supuestamente vienen mañana ¿no te lo dijo? — Comento con asombro.

Hinata trato con todas sus fuerzas de fingir una sonrisa, apretó la bolsa que llevaba y respondió intentando sonar tranquila

–Seguramente lo hizo y no le escuche, o no le preste atención, soy algo despistada- y suspiro, dio la vuelta y despidiéndose de su amiga salió presurosa de aquel lugar.

Al estar lejos de las instalaciones camino con más rapidez; casi corriendo; no quería llegar a casa y sentirse sola de nuevo, no quería eso así que salió sin rumbo hacia las afueras de Konoha; por los lugares que solía recorrer con su antiguo equipo 8; saltaba por las ramas recordando aquella que fue antes de convertirse en esposa y dedicar su vida completa a cuidado de sus hijos y su marido. No supo cuanto anduvo, pero al divisar un hermoso riachuelo decidió detenerse para descansar.

.

.

.

Estaba sumergida en su dolor; tan absorta en sus pensamientos y recriminaciones que no se percató de aquella presencia que se había posicionado a la par de ella.

—Hola pequeña ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Hinata dejo de llorar; y enfoco lentamente su vista hacia la persona que le había hablado; las lágrimas en sus ojos empañaban su visión así que paso su mano por los ojos tratando de limpiar los residuos de aquel caudal que se rehusaba a detener su recorrido.

Era una anciana, de tez pálida y cabellos grises que vestía una túnica color blanco y llevaba unos collares enormes en su cuello.

La anciana le extendió la mano donde llevaba un pañuelo que Hinata acepto agradecida.

—Muchas gracias— dijo tenuemente

—Mi nombre es Shiromi.

—Mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Hinata.

—¡Oh!- dijo con asombro la anciana—Eres la esposa del Hokage.

—¿Usted es de Konoha?

—Soy de todas partes mi niña— y la anciana sonrió con dulzura —Soy de donde me necesite un alma pura como tú.

Hinata la escuchaba con un poco de confusión, pues no entendía bien a que se refería.

—¿Me contaras porque estabas llorando?

Hinata se sonrojo un poco; no debía decirle a un extraño semejantes cosas, pero la ancianita parecía una persona humilde y buena, alguien que inspiraba mucha confianza, así que suspiro, tomo valor y decidió desahogar sus penas ante aquella persona.

.

.

.

—No debes sentir culpa por desear que tu marido este más tiempo a tu lado, eso no es pecado.

—Pero yo sé que él debe enfocarse más en su trabajo como Hokage; ese era sus su verdadero sueño; no yo.

—Este mundo es de lo más complicado sabes; pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo abrumados, luchando por alcanzar las futas de lo alto; y nos perdemos la riqueza que crece cerca nuestro, nos perdemos lo valioso, lo importante… y cuando partimos no llevamos nada de eso en lo que perdimos la vida trabajando.

Hinata le escuchaba atenta y suspiraba de vez en vez; su respiración aun estaba algo irregular por el llanto y le ardían los ojos y el corazón.

—¿Te comerás eso que tienes ahí?

Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Hinata negó con la cabeza y tomando aquella comida; se la ofreció a la ancianita quien rápidamente la devoro.

—¡Que delicia! Hacia mil años que no comía algo tan rico; y lleno de sentimientos como este delicioso platillo de… mmm… ¿lombrices?

Hinata sonrió enternecida

–Ramen, se llama Ramen, es la comida favorita de Naruto- finalizo con melancolía. Para volver a fijar su vista hacia las cristalinas aguas de aquel riachuelo.

—Pues creo que ya va siendo hora que tu marido sepa que su comida favorita debes ser siempre tú— dijo con una sonrisa picaresca.

— ¡Eh!... Co…como di…di…dice eso— comento Hinata un tanto nerviosa y ruborizada hasta las orejas.

—No puedo creer que se pierda de tan linda flor; que idiota es— decía con indignación aquella mujer, mientras escudriñaba en el interior de su túnica, sacando un pequeño cofre dorado

— Esto te ayudara— dijo con una sonrisa de completa seguridad.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso?

—Mi regalo para ti— y tomando las manos de Hinata deposito ahí el cofre.

—Pe…pero yo…

—No puedes negarte, acéptalo... es mágico.

Hinata sonrió, estaba muy grande para creer en cuentos de magia y cosas así; pero sabía ser cortes y agradecida así que tomo el cofre y lo presiono contra su pecho.

–Muchas gracias, lo atesorare- y le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

—No, no durara mucho; escucha bien… cuando llegues a casa y estés completamente sola debes besar el cofre, tus labios son la llave que iniciara el hechizo; pero debes hacerlo cuando desees que tu marido busque tu calor, cuando tu estés lista y deseosa de él.

—Yo...Yo…No…— Intento interrumpir la joven que fuertemente ruborizada escuchaba las palabras de la anciana.

—Una vez abierto el cofre deberás seguir las instrucciones que están en él, es muy fuerte, debes ser precavida y cerciorarte que la parte que le corresponda a él, solo se la coma él, nadie más ¿entendido?

Hinata solo asentía con la cabeza, ya estaba algo asustada y no quería contradecir los desvaríos de aquella mujer; había escuchado de esa nueva enfermedad que estaba atacando a las personas de edad avanzada; una enfermedad que les hacía perder la cordura y desvariar como niños… sentía un poco de pena por aquella linda y amable ancianita.

—Confía en mí y tendrás a tu esposo buscándote siempre; y convirtiéndote en su platillo favorito.

.

.

.

— ¿En serio piensas en la posibilidad que funcione? — se recriminaba a si misma – Vamos Hinata, eso es un cuento de hadas— comento mientras guardaba en el fondo de la alacena aquel cofre. –Sí que soy ilusa.

Y así, dejo pasar los días, olvidando poco a poco aquel pequeño cofre que se le había obsequiado.

.

.

.

Una semana había trascurrido ya; sus hijos estaban de vuelta y eso le alegraba muchísimo, esa noche se disponían a cenar en familia, era su cumpleaños y aunque no había hecho ningún comentario, esperaba que al menos su familia lo recordara, aunque empezaba a perder la fe, pues sus hijos habían salió muy temprano a casa de su padre, y Naruto se despidió como si nada; y no había regresado aun.

—No importa, no es como si fuera algo especial, mejor preparare la cena

Ya había sonado varias veces la campañilla del timbre indicando que fuera esperaba alguien, Hinata se lavó las manos que tenía llenas del relleno de la carne y se secó en el delantal violeta que cubría la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Parte de ella esperaba que fuera su esposo que aún no le había felicitado.

— ¡Hanabi!

—¡Felicidades hermana! ¿Acaso pensante que lo había olvidado? Eso jamás; y quítate ese delantal que tus hijos y yo cocinamos para ti-

—Hanabi, niños, no tenían que molestarse- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de gratitud

—No es molestia madre, tú eres muy buena con nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti— Comento la pequeña niña que entraba a la cocina con una deliciosa tarta que desprendía un olor dulzón a canela.

—¿Y el viejo de mi… digo, y papá? — pregunto Boruto.

A lo que la oscuridad en la mirada de su madre le sirvió de respuesta, haciendo inevitable que la furia inundara su corazón y un leve gruñido escapara de sus labios.

—Seguramente tenía algo muy importante— Le excuso Hinata al notar el malestar en su hijo.

—No es excusa… pero no importa, ¿Quién lo necesita? Aquí estamos para celebrar contigo este día especial.

Y diciendo esto rodeo con sus brazos a su madre, y la lleno de la calidez que brota del corazón de los hijos.

.

.

.

—Imbécil— murmuro en las sombras — ¿Cómo has olvidado el cumpleaños de tu esposa?

No sabía si entrar o permanecer en las sombras contemplando aquella escena tan sentimental que conmovió hasta un corazón como aquel, el de Uchiha Sasuke.

— _Ya, debo entrar y tomar las cosas que necesito; Naruto y el Nara me están esperando-_ Se dijo a sí mismo – _Joder, pero será incomodo entrar en este momento-_ suspiro – _Bueno; esperare que todos se acuesten y entrare, no creo que tome mucho tiempo y Naruto y Shikamaru deberán esperar._

Y así hizo, dejo que la oscuridad cubriera en totalidad aquel lugar y que las luces de las moradas se fueran extinguiendo poco a poco dando cabida al reino de la noche. Y la mansión Uzumaki no era la excepción; al paso de unas horas la pequeña celebración familiar se dio por finalizada y partieron de ella Hanabi y la pequeña Himawari quienes habían aplazado el nuevo entrenamiento para poder pasar el cumpleaños de Hinata en Konoha. Pero ahora, sintiendo la presión del cabecilla del clan debían emprender esa misma noche un nuevo viaje; probablemente más largo que el anterior. Así pues, con la tristeza que nace al decir adiós, las dos jóvenes partieron del lugar.

— ¿Tú también saldrás? — Pregunto con un deje de tristeza a su hijo.

—Con el pesar en mi corazón así debo hacer; pues he aplazado la misión encomendada, y llevo unas horas de retraso— y tomando el bolso de misiones continuo — Debo alcanzar a mis compañeros que partieron esta mañana con una misión encomendada por mi pa… perdón, por el hokage; ellos prometieron ir a paso lento para permitirme así la posibilidad de alcanzarles al culminar la celebración.

—Ya veo— dijo resignada –Pues no he de retrasar más tu partida, o será de mayor dificultad el alcanzarles— beso con ternura la frente amplia de su hijo y colocando forzosamente una sonrisa en su rostro se despidió de él.

Mas este al notar la tristeza en sus palabras sintió temblar sus fuerzas y su corazón, por un instante deseo desacatar las ordenes y abandonar cualquier trabajo para permanecer al lado de aquella mujer a quien debía más que la vida misma. Pero esta no se lo permitió, le prometió que estaría bien, que no se preocupara; que ahí frente a la puerta esperaría su regreso con anhelo, así que partiera pronto para que así como veloz se separaba de su lado, así como un rayo volviera pronto a sus brazos.

—Volveré lo más pronto que pueda madre.

—Ve con cuidado, y regresa con bien que es lo más importante.

.

.

.

Hacía diez minutos que la soledad había quedado como su única compañía; recogió la vajilla recién lavada y la coloco en los estantes; tomo una pequeña sopera y guardo ahí la comida que correspondía a su esposo, pues la esperanza de verle llegar esa noche no se había extinto aun de su corazón.

—Hinata— Pronuncio una voz ronca tras de sí.

A lo que la mencionada sonrió con melancolía, y fue así como se resignó a la llegada de su esposo.

—Naruto-kun no vendrá ¿cierto?

—Esta noche… me temo que no— Respondió con pesar. –Me mando a avisarte, y a buscar un par de cosas que dejo en su despacho; pues partió a una misión de reconocimiento y está en otra dimensión junto con Shikamaru; es probable que venga en tres días.

—Bien— Dijo la joven dando media vuelta y enfocando su mirada ante la de su visitante– Le preparare unos almuerzos, espero… puedas llevarlos.

Y como negarse ante aquella mirada cubierta de tristeza y brillando ante la delgada capa de lágrimas que trataba de retener.

—Claro, puedes empacarlos mientras subo a su despacho.

Y le escucho perderse entre los escalones; sintiendo que no la escucharía dejo escapar una sollozo profundo y respiro con fuerzas – _no llores, no ahora—_ se dijo a si misma, y tomando fuerzas empaco lo que había quedado de la comida de la fiesta; dividida en tres platos, pues según las palabras del Uchiha, tanto el, como Naruto y Shikamaru realizaban esa misión.

—Voy a empacarle un par de frascos de ramen instantáneo— Y busco al fondo del estante, chocando por casualidad con el pequeño cofre que la anciana le había obsequiado, y del cual ya se había olvidado.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y trato de abrirlo, pues no sabia aun que guardaba su interior. Pero su intento fue en vano pues al parecer estaba sellado.

—Se abre con un beso…— murmuro, recordando las palabras de la anciana. –Debo estar loca— y diciendo esto poso sus labios sobre la tapa del cofre, el cual automáticamente desarmo su seguridad y abrió su tapa mostrando en el interior unos deliciosos panqueques que desprendían un aroma exquisito.

—Mmm se ven tan deliciosos; huelen igual que los rollos de canela.

La joven iba comenzar a devorarlos, pero el recuerdo de las instrucciones de la anciana la detuvo.

—¿Es este el momento Hinata? Vamos… no es como que creas en la magia pero…—

—¿Hinata ya tienes todo listo?— comento el Uchiha quien terminaba de descender por las escaleras.

—Si—Si… Solo empacare estos panes.

Había un total de cuatro pastelillos pequeños; y según las instrucciones debía entregarle dos a su marido y tomar los dos restantes para ella. Así que los empaco cuidadosamente y antes de entregárselos a Sasuke le indico – Estos pastelillos… dile por favor que llevan mis esperanzas y mis deseos de verle pronto, que son para él, con todo mi amor.

—Yo le diré— dijo un poco apenado el Uchiha.

—Muchas Gracias, Sasuke-kun— le despidió con una tierna y agradecida sonrisa.

.

.

.

El viaje era rápido para alguien como él y su fiel rinnegan; en un momento estaba de nuevo con sus amigos en la dimensión contraria.

—Oye Sasuke, te tardaste.

A lo que el aludido solo respondió con un golpe, uno más fuerte de lo normal.

—¡Pero qué demonios!— Se quejó Naruto, quien yacía en el suelo.

—No empiecen por favor, que problemáticos son ustedes dos.

—¡Que no ves! ¡Sasuke fue el que comenzó!

—Naruto… — Le llamo el Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieres?— Contesto con molestia

—Olvidaste el cumpleaños de Hinata

Naruto se quedó petrificado por unos instantes, acto seguido soltó un fuerte grito acompañado de una cantidad de palabras que no se distinguían muy bien.

—Cálmate Naruto— Indicaba Shikamaru –Terminaremos esto y podrás irte y pedirle mil disculpas.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Debo irme ya!

—Naruto, ella comprenderá, y te perdonara…— dijo Sasuke ya con más calma en sus palabras –Solo terminemos esto de una vez.

Naruto suspiro, la culpa le pesaba en las espaldas y en el corazón; se sentía el ser más desagradecido del universo.

—Ella te manda esto…— Y acompañando esas palabras, el Uchiha le extendió la manta con las meriendas que ella había empacado.—… y esto también…— dijo dándole la bolsita con los dos panqueques que a la vista de los tres lucían tan apetecibles.

—Dijo que te los mandaba para que volvieras pronto por mas… o algo así—

—Eres un tonto— comento Naruto, tomando de la mano aquellos apetecibles alimentos. –No sabes dar bien un recado.

—Cállate— le respondió con molestia.

—Bien… antes de seguir la misión, vamos a comer.

Y así lo hicieron, dividieron las meriendas una para cada uno y los pastelillos los guardo para el final.

—Estaba delicioso todo— indico el Nara –Agradece a Hinata de mi parte.

—Claro— Respondió alegremente Naruto, y disponiéndose a comer los pastelillos sin compartir, introdujo el primero en su boca rápidamente.

—Oye te vas a enfermar de comer tanto. ¡tzs! Vaya Hokage que tenemos. – Decía Shikamaru mientras se alejaba en busca de un lugar donde poder liberar su vejiga.

—Esta delicioso Sasuke, lástima que no te daré— Dijo mientras terminaba de masticar los restos del pastelillo – ¿ _Sabe a ramen? No sabía que se podían hacer pastelillos de Ramen, ¡wow! Hinata es sorprendente._

Sasuke sonrió, y haciendo uso de su gran velocidad tomo el pastelillo de las manos del hokage y le dio una gran mordida.

— ¡Oye!— grito con molestia el rubio

—Sí, tienes razón, esta delicioso— y diciendo esto termino de engullir aquel pastel, que a su parecer sabia mejor que cualquier otro que hubiera probado antes. – _no es tan dulce, y desprende un sabor a tomates… ¿pastelillo de tomate? Nunca se me había ocurrido._

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos de haber consumido aquellos pastelillos cuando Naruto, sintiendo una ansiedad en su cuerpo se levantó de golpe y se acercó dónde estaba Sasuke colocándose frente a él y tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros.

—Regrésame a Konoha de inmediato.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

— ¡Es una orden Sasuke! ¡Regrésame a Konoha!

—¿Pero qué les pasa?— Pregunto Shikamaru

—Naruto perdió la cabeza.

—¡No! Solo… por favor Sasuke, Shikamaru… Necesito volver a Konoha

Shikamaru suspiro profundo y miro por unos segundos a Sasuke quien lucía un poco pálido e igualmente ansioso.

—Está bien, vete… creo que Sasuke y yo podemos terminar esto sin ti.

El rostro de Naruto se ilumino y Sasuke, sin decir mas palabras activo su Rinnegan.

—Te dejare lo más cerca de tu Konoha que pueda; solo trasportando no soy muy exacto.

—Está bien.

El rinnegan se activó y Naruto sintió como si todo su cuerpo era absorbido por un agujero negro, por un segundo se le pareció como si entrara en el cuerpo de Sasuke, totalmente inmerso en la profundidad de aquella mirada. De repente sintió pesadez en los ojos y tenia la impresión que todo giraba a su alrededor o.. ¿el era quien giraba? No lo comprendía; pero eso no había sentido antes, a pesar de usar el cambio de dimensión en varias ocasiones, nunca había experimentado eso. Cerró sus ojos y fue por un segundo que le pareció salir de su cuerpo, se vio tendido, sobre una superficie totalmente blanca, como una especie de nube. Luego le pareció salir flotando atraído por una fuerza sobrenatural a otro lugar dejando su cuerpo atrás.

—Sasuke… — escucho a alguien hablar

Poco a poco empezó a reaccionar, sus parpados se abrían con dificultad y podía ver la silueta de una persona que parecía hablarle, pero el nombre que le mencionaba no le pertenecía.

—Sasuke ¿estás bien?

— _¿Sasuke? … pero, ¿Qué…?_

Pudo incorporarse con dificultad y al querer frotar sus ojos con su mano derecha; no sintió reacción

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi mano! ¿Dónde está mi mano?

— ¿Sasuke que te pasa?

Y pudo entonces comprobar que quien le hablaba era su amigo, Shikamaru, y notar que no había abandonado aquella extraña dimensión.

— ¡No soy Sasuke! ¡Soy Naruto!

Si… por extraño que fuera su alma había quedado ahí atrapado, en el cuerpo de su amigo; y al parecer su cuerpo al igual que la esencia de Sasuke había abandonado aquella dimensión.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?! ¡¿Cómo Saldremos de aquí?! ¡Sasuke!— grito con desesperación, más el mencionado ya no estaba en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Al abrir sus ojos y verse en el cuerpo de su amigo sintió pánico, no sabía que hacer o como deshacer aquel jutsu. ¿Sería la trampa de enemigo? Quien sabe, pero lo único seguro era que ambos estaban en problemas, él no sabía cómo volver por ellos y lo más seguro es que Naruto no supiera como utilizar el Rinnegan para regresar; no tenía más opción que averiguar qué había pasado y buscar la forma de solucionar aquel enredo.

Por alguna extraña razón había caído justo frente a la casa de Naruto, cosa que noto demasiado tarde.

—Naruto-kun— Escucho una voz que llamaba al dueño de aquel cuerpo, una voz cálida dulce.

— _Lo que me faltaba, Hinata… Bueno, talvez ella pueda ayudarme._

—Hinata yo no…— pero no pudo terminar aquella oración pues sus labios fueron tomados prisioneros por la joven que con ansiedad y alegría le recibía gustosa.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un instante, ningún enemigo lo había tomado por sorpresa y dejado sin ideas, sin maniobras… sin saber cómo defenderse. Y de repente se encontraba ahí, preso de los dulces labios de aquella joven de mirada tímida y corazón ardiente, que al pasar un par de segundos decidió darle libertad a la boca del que ella creía, era su marido.

—Sabía que vendrías. — Dijo liberando de sus ojos algunas lágrimas –Mi corazón te esperaba en vela— y diciendo esto se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto que aun permanecía paralizado.

— ¿ _Qué debo hacer? Ella cree que soy Naruto, y… está feliz… ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto considerado? Dile de una vez que no eres Naruto!—_ Y eso pensaba hacer, pero al parecer su mente no se conectó correctamente con sus palabras.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hinata, lamento ser el último en felicitarte— Y estas palabras le sorprendieron más a su subconsciente que a Hinata, quien al oírlas no pudo evitar llorar más y empapar las ropas Naranjas de su marido.

—Me hace tan feliz que vinieras Naruto-kun.

—A…A..mí también me hace feliz estar aquí— Pronuncio con fingida alegría el falso Naruto – _En que problema te has metido Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

Y para no confundir a los que nos acompañan en esta problemática historia; hare mención a cada uno por el alma que llevan dentro. Un Naruto en cuerpo de Sasuke, será Naruto pues es más valiosa el alma. Y lo mismo será en el caso de Sasuke quien se encontraba atrapado, no solo en el cuerpo de Naruto, sino también en los brazos de Hinata, en la alegría de esta y en su deseo de no separarse esa noche del que creía su esposo. Así pues seguiré nombrando a Sasuke, Sasuke… aunque no esté en su cuerpo, y aunque Hinata no sepa que aquel no es su esposo, nosotros lo sabemos y por ende entenderemos la descripción; aclarado este punto volvemos a la mansión Uzumaki, justamente a la habitación; donde se encontraba un Sasuke pensativo, un poco temeroso y sumamente agobiado que acababa de salir del baño que con amor preparo Hinata para ayudarle a relajarse después de aquella misión, cubriendo solo su cuerpo con una minúscula toalla color naranja, que dedujo pertenecía al jefe de la familia Uzumaki.

— _Soy un idiota—_ pensó— _me he metido yo solo en este problema…_

—Naruto…— Le llamaron tenuemente

— _Solo debía decir la verdad, ¿Cómo demonios me deje llevar por esta mujer; si ni siquiera Sakura es capaz de hacerme ceder, doblegar mis emociones frías… ¿Qué poder tiene Hinata?_

Y al parecer el destino le respondió; pues la joven le tomó por sorpresa, envolviéndolo en sus cálidos brazos y sacándolo violentamente de sus pensamientos.

—Naruto, sé que mi cumpleaños paso hace una hora; pero…— y deslizando sus manos por el interior de aquella camiseta color blanca; que llevaba puesta en ese momento Sasuke; continuo — … ¿podría ser Naruto-kun… mi regalo de cumpleaños?— dijo con gran timidez y pegando su rostro a la espalda de Sasuke.

— _Y ahora…. ¡¿Qué demonios le digo?!—_ pensó sumamente asustado.

—Hi…Hinata— le respondió — ¿no podríamos hacer esto otro día? Estoy algo cansado.

Hinata saco sus manos del interior de la camiseta, devolviéndole la tranquilidad al Uchiha. Pero esta tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo, pues la pequeña jovencita se colocó delante de este y con un puchero le recrimino.

—Naruto-kun, no hemos estados juntos en más de un mes…— agacho su mirada, y un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro

–Yo también te necesito Naruto.

Levanto su rostro, y Sasuke pudo contemplar el brillo en aquella mirada perlada; un brillo que causaba la capa de lágrimas que le cubrían, pero sobre todo el brillo que le da la pasión a las miradas.

—Acaso…— dijo con tristeza— ¿ya no te gusto?—

—Si me gustas— Contesto sin dilataciones el Uchiha –Me gustas Hinata.

La mencionada solo opto por sonreír, una sonrisa cálida y llena de tranquilidad; la tranquilidad que le daban aquellas palabras.

—Bien…— dijo, esta vez mas decidida –No hay más que decir.

Y al acabar estas palabras, tomo el nudo de la bata que le cubría el cuerpo y lo soltó; luego deslizo aquella pequeña prenda de seda; que se deslizo con suavidad por sus hombros hasta llegar por fin al suelo.

Su pálido cuerpo, tan blanco y pulcro como la nieve que adorna los Alpes como manto impecable; se veía solamente cubierto por una lencería muy fina que consistía en un bikini color negro con los bordes decorados de encaje purpura, que incapaces de cubrir en totalidad aquellos glúteos redondos y de suave textura, se conformaban con frustrar la vista de quien tenían en frente y aumentar solamente la tensión de su cuerpo. Y el sostén que le hacía juego y que, tras la fina y delgada tela daba una pequeña vista de sus rosados y erguidos pezones; como quien puede ver un delicioso postre a través de la vitrina del local, un platillo que al tenerlo en frente excita los sentidos, nos inunda la boca y nos llena de ansiedad y deseos de devorarlo. Y eso mismo sentía Sasuke, su boca hambrienta ante aquel cuerpo de musa, sus manos temblorosas suplicando tomarla, sentirla, acariciar cada milímetro de piel, y sin poder controlarlo su miembro se irguió, imponente y autoritario, reclamando hundirse en esas islas profundas, peligrosas y prohibidas.

Y como quien trata de controlar el hambre de un tigre que tras varios dias de ayuno divisa frente a él un frondoso cordero, solitario e indefenso que ignorante a su futuro se contonea confiado; así se veía él, viendo cómo se acercaba a sus fauces, como pedía ser devorada.

—Te necesito tanto Naruto-kun— dijo con una notable ansiedad y su rostro sonrojado, un poco por la excitación y otro tanto de la timidez que no la abandonaba del todo, y que, antes a Sasuke le había parecido molesta, pero en este momento le resultaba más tentadora.

Unió con necesidad sus labios a los de Sasuke, besándolo con pasión envuelta en la suavidad de aquellos dulces y tiernos besos que solo ella podía dar a su amado, o a quien creía su amado. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de este, e impulsándose con las piernas cayó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke quien sin oponer resistencia se precipito al colchón, quedando recostado y con los suaves pechos de Hinata sobre su pecho desnudo; nadie puede culparlo de perder la razón, nadie puede pensar con claridad cuando es presa de las pasiones del cuerpo, cuando la diosa del amor y la lujuria se hace mujer y te envuelve entre besos, entre abrazos entre olores que excitan tus sentidos entre caricias que aturden el razonamiento y sonidos que nublan tu entendimiento; nadie tiene amigos, nadie tiene honor, cuando quien reina en tus sentidos es el deseo, el deseo hecho carne, dulce carne de mujer.

Sus cabellos azulados caían en cascada a los lados, y en su cuerpo iba aumentando un calor que estallaba en su entrepierna y se esparcía como lava ardiente. Las piernas de ambos se entre cruzaban. Sasuke deslizaba sus manos por la espalda, de abajo hacia arriba, con una lentitud agónica, dándole a las yemas de sus dedos el placer de hundirse en aquella suave y nívea piel; pero su recorrido fue frenado por un cambio brusco de textura, topándose con la aridez de la tela que bloqueaba el paso de su fantástica expedición. Así pues, sin pensarlo dos veces sus manos hábiles desabrocharon aquella prenda dando libertad a sus pechos y permitiéndole a él, el paso, aunque, ya no conformes aquellas ansiosas manos, se deslizaron hacia el frente del cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo la suavidad que los pechos de Hinata ofrecían.

— ¡Ah!— gimió interrumpiendo el beso, al sentir como las ásperas manos de Sasuke tocaban sus botones. Y este, al sentirla temblorosa intercambio las posiciones, llevando más al centro el cuerpo de la chica hasta estar completamente sobre la cama, y esta vez, él sobre ella, apreciando la vista que el sostén totalmente desubicado le regalaba.

Sus manos se apoderaron de los pechos, descubriéndolos totalmente, presionando aquellas montañas blancas, y sacando una melodía de gemidos y gruñidos de placer que al llegar los oídos de Sasuke producían un efecto devastados a sus sentidos, los nublaba más, los descomponía más… lo hacía desearla más y más… ¿Era posible desearla más de lo que ya la deseaba?

Pauso sus juegos manuales en los pechos de Hinata, y relamiendo sus labios se acercó hasta ellos, vio los erguidos pezones, pero no, no podía comer la cereza primero… debía disfrutar más de aquel banquete celestial. Así que con su lengua comenzó a saborear los bordes de aquellos pezones, y lamia y succionaba desde los bordes hasta el inicio de sus botones, sin tocarlos aun. Mordía suavemente la piel, y la hacía temblar al pasar su ardiente respiración muy cerca de aquella zona ya deseosa de ser atendida. Así que sin más preámbulos introdujo el pezón del pecho izquierdo en su boca, y succiono lenta y pausadamente dando leves roces internos con su lengua que hacían que Hinata no pudiera contener los gemidos y su cuerpo se retorciera. Con su mano derecha se deslizo lentamente por el abdomen, pasando por el vientre hasta llegar al borde de la lencería; no se introdujo, siguió su recorrido por sobre la tela y justo al llegar al botón más sensible de aquel cuerpo, presiono con suavidad, haciendo que Hinata gimiera con más fuerza y su parte baja se elevara con la ayuda de sus piernas que parecían estar descontroladas.

Esta reacción le indico al Uchiha la necesidad de aquella dama, así que con pesar alejo su boca de aquellos exquisitos pechos y se dispuso a bajar hasta aquel lugar necesitado de atención. Y así, tomando con sus manos el borde de la ultima prenda que cubría a la joven, la deslizo suavemente, descubriendo el lago cristalino que ocultaban sus blancas piernas.

—Estás tan húmeda Hinata— pronuncio en un tono ronco.

—No-No-No digas eso... me avergüenzas.— Dijo con voz tenue y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—Se ve delicioso— y tras decir estas palabras, permitió que su boca se hundiera en aquellas abundantes aguas.

Y los gemidos en Hinata se profundizaron, y al mismo tiempo duplicaron, sus espasmos eran continuos y su cerebro parecía que iba explotar. Su cuerpo extrañaba las caricias de otro ser, sus manos la calmaban en las noches de soledad, pero las sensación de verse satisfecha por las caricias de otro, producen más placer, más plenitud. Y así, colmando su cerebro de sensaciones, encorvando su espalda y dejando escapar un agudo gemido, se derramo en la boca de su compañero de alcoba, quien no se detuvo ahí, más bien controlo la presión de aquellas piernas rodeándolas con sus manos y aumento la velocidad en su estimulación, presionando más, jugando más su lengua con el clítoris duro y ardiente de Hinata que sintiendo como no cesaban las estimulaciones, le regalo a la joven un segundo orgasmo; más intenso y más increíble que el primero.

Al fin, Sasuke separo su boca de la entrepierna de la joven, y se incorporó, quedando a arcadas sobre ella, siendo capaz de deleitar sus ojos con aquella visión tan esplendorosa. Ella respirando agitada, con sus pómulos coloreados y unos mechones adheridos al rostro por el sudor que emanaba de ella; sudor que hacia brillar su cuerpo aún más y se deslizaba como vertientes por las líneas de su piel, su cabello esparcido en el colchón y sus piernas totalmente abiertas permitiendo que su sexo, su valioso tesoro, quedara al descubierto mostrándolo bañado en los jugos que los orgasmos le habían producido, sin bellos que le interrumpieran la visión, esplendoroso y tentador, invitando a Sasuke a perderse en la profundidad de aquella mujer.

— _No-No debo… Esto…. Esto…—_ un poco de razón se cruzó en su mente, razón que fue disipada al llegar a él las suplicas de aquella mujer.

—Por favor Naruto-kun… Por favor… Entra…

No pudo más, sabía que no era su nombre el que mencionaba pero su cuerpo no pudo resistir aquella suplica, y acomodando su miembro duro y palpitante en la entrada de Hinata, se introdujo en ella, lentamente, permitiendo que las paredes de la vagina de la ojiperla le presionaran su miembro hasta el borde.

Gruño de placer, al sentirse totalmente perdido en el interior de Hinata, y respirando profundo comenzó a moverse. Con ritmos intercalados, despacio, pausado… profundo, tocándole hasta el alma; luego aumentando el vaivén, entraba y salida, una y otra vez se hundía en aquel cuerpo. Y ella sin poder controlarse suplicaba más, más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte. El olor a sexo y sudor llenaba el cuarto, ambos cuerpo chocaban mezclando los gemidos con el golpeteo que producían sus sexos al encontrarse. Y la velocidad aumentaba, al igual que la locura; locura que se apropió de sus mente y los enviaba a las estrellas, a tocar las nubes, a salir de orbita y ahogarse en el mar de deseo.

—Ya…Ya… ya voy…

—Yo…Yo también Hinata…

Y ella rodio la espalda de su amante con ambas manos, y sus uñas se incrustaron levemente en la piel, el enterró su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y bastaron un par de embestidas más para que de sus cuerpos brotara en borbollones un líquidos ardientes que mancharon las sabanas y llenaron sus sexos.

.

.

.

.

Un dolor inmenso en la cabeza le inundo y causo que despertara de su cómodo sueño, pero al querer sentarse, un peso sobre su pecho le imposibilitaba esta acción. Era Hinata, que recostando su torso sobre Sasuke había conciliado un grato sueño. El la observo, cubierto solo medio cuerpo por las sabanas, y acurrucada a su lado; y el balde frio de la traición cayó sobre su conciencia.

—¿ _Pero qué demonios fue lo que hice?—_ Se reprendió a si mismo.

Y como pudo retiro el cuerpo de Hinata del suyo para poder asi ponerse en pie. Temió despertarla, pero ella estaba agotada después de la faena de anoche… ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? Ya no recordaba, pero fueron las suficientes para hacerlos caer rendidos de cansancio.

Observo por la ventana, aún estaba oscuro; probablemente fueran las tres de la mañana o las cuatro. Debía salir rápido de aquel lugar. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Hinata le recuerde a Naruto la hermosa noche que tuvieron? No, no debía dejar evidencias…

Se acercó despacio a ella y la contemplo una vez más, con vergüenza admitió que no se arrepentía de haber disfrutado a una mujer tan bella, nunca se sintió tan bien al estar con una chica, jamás había deseado tanto tomar a una mujer como aquella noche la deseaba a ella. Y por un instante la deseo por siempre suya y el pesar y la envidia le tocaron los sentidos.

— _Déjate de estupideces—_ pensó— _ella no es para ti—_ y diciéndose esto, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

— _Eres hermosa, pero ajena, tu olvidaras lo que esta noche ocurrió pero se quedara en mi mente para siempre… sé que cometí traición… pero la pasión me domino, y siendo tú la tentación ¿Cómo podría resistirme? Hinata, lo que hoy paso fue para mí lo mejor… aunque en tus recuerdos no quede, y nunca sepas que fue a mí, a Uchiha Sasuke, al que le diste tu cuerpo anoche._

—Jutsu mental— dijo suavemente —modificación de recuerdos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al salir de aquella morada, cubierto ya con las ropas del Hokage y dispuesto a buscar la manera de deshacer aquel Jutsu que lo tenía en el cuerpo ajeno, sintió nuevamente como si su entorno temblara, un retumbar de tambores en su cabeza y con dificultad sus ojos percibieron los primeros rayos del sol, haciendo que la luz de este empezara a iluminar los caminos. Percibió como su espíritu era violentamente extraído de aquel cuerpo, y transportado a gran velocidad a un lugar que el reconoció de inmediato. Al fin había vuelto, su cuerpo… su alma.

—Naruto ¿estás bien?— Escucho a Shikamaru llamarle.

—No soy Naruto…— dijo con molestia –…Maldición que dolor…—

— ¿Sasuke?— Pregunto dudoso el moreno.

—Por suerte, sí.

—Pero que rayos…. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No me preguntes a mí, no tengo la menor idea.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde su cumpleaños, recuerda que al día siguiente despertó completamente desnuda y con el cuerpo adolorido; en su piel estaba impregnado el olor de Naruto pero no recordaba que hubiese vuelto esa noche… un sueño, era todo lo que venía a su mente, el sueño húmedo más maravilloso que hubiera podido tener.

A los minutos de haber despertado apareció por la puerta su esposo, llenándola de disculpas y excusas que ella no escuchó con atención, pues aún estaba inmersa en las sensaciones que le produjo aquel sueño, y que pudo volver a repetir; no con la misma intensidad claro; con su amado esposo que al verla desnuda no pensó dos veces para tomar hasta saciar el cuerpo de su mujer.

Los días que siguieron fueron mejorando para la esposa del líder de la aldea, pues este procuro dedicarle más tiempo, al parecer Sasuke se ofrecía muy a menudo a partir solo, con la excusa que Naruto le estorbaba más de lo que le ayudaba, y esto ella lo agradecía en silencio, pues le permitía a Hinata disfrutar más de aquel amor que para ella era su mundo entero.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Secuela? Jajaja no creo; esto fue más difícil de escribir de lo que me imagine.

Bien, espero sus comentarios y les invito a estar pendiente de nuevos premios que podría estar ofreciendo en cualquiera de mis Fanfics (obviamente premios escritos como este jejeje)

* * *

 _ **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!  
**_


End file.
